The Alternate Universe
by UlrichStern1340
Summary: My first fanfic. Blaze McDonnall is your ordinary nerd; unloved, hated, and shunned. But when he transfers to Kadic Academy, everything he knows suddenly changes. Can he cope in this new school? (This is an alternate universe thing, so some things about Code Lyoko will be different) Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, um. This is my first fanfic ever. And I was inspired by someone. But...this is The Alternate Universe... I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko. All rights belong to Moonscoop and France 4.**

**Wish I did, though. Then there would be some serious changes to CLE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blaze is awakened by an annoyingly loud alarm clock, groaning as he pushes himself to endure another day of annoyance and agony, High school. "There's a better and easier school to go to, at least nicer than the one I go to now."

As he waits for the bus outside, he feels the crisp cold Colorado air. "Holy shi—it's cold out here!" His mother says swearing isn't good, so he censors himself whenever he's close to swearing.

The bus pulled up, making a screeching sound of the breaks. Blaze ignored it, because he's done this thousands of times before. He boards the bus and sees every peer is asleep. He then thinks to himself, _How the in the hell does someone sleep on this moving piece of crap? _As he sat down, he fell asleep.  
As the bus made a rocking stop, Blaze noticed he fell asleep. _Dammit!_ he thought. _Ugh, it hasn't even been an hour, and I want to go home._ He was at school. His high school was a fairly large school outside of Denver that had 6th through 12th grade students in it, some nice, some mean, and some so shy he doesn't even notice them. He gets up to get off the bus, and walks into school. He carries his bag with him, because he doesn't trust anyone at the school. _What happened to my old friends that went to elementary school with me? _he thought, but that didn't matter. He had to get to his first 10th grade class of the year: Physics.

He was smarter than the average students at the school, top 5 smartest kids in the school last year. He thought, _Easy as hell to do._ As he walked into his homeroom, he gagged at the smell of the classroom. _What do they clean the rooms with, the school lunch?_ After a while, the smell went away, and he fell asleep at the desk.  
The school bell rang, waking him up from his slumber. The recently empty room was full of smelly 11th through 12th graders. Kids picked on him for skipping a year. _Then again, who wouldn't pick on me?_ A few minutes passed of class, attendance, homework turn-ins, and the teacher excessively drinking her coffee.

"Okay, let's get started!" Mrs. Luetrid said.

_Ugh! Why must she be so cheerful?_ he thought. There was a loud vibrating sound in the class.

"Okay, who has their phone on?" she asked. I raised my hand. "Oh, Blaze. Since you have 102% in my class, I guess you can answer your message."

Everyone looked at me in disgust. I looked at my phone and, it was my dad. 'Hey son, just wanted to tell you to have a good day at school', the message read. I quickly answered.

'Hi dad. You know that one school you and mom went to?' A few minutes passed and I looked at the phone, he sent me a message.

It read, 'Yes, what about it?'

I texted back. 'I would like to go as soon as possible. I hate it at this school, and I'm on the honor roll, and I have a 4.3 GPA. I believe I would have better opportunities if I w—' I was interrupted. Another message from dad.

It read, 'Sure you can go. I'm pretty sure your cousin, Ulrich, would love to see you'

I was surprised that he answered back positively, before I could send the message. I answered back, 'THANK YOU, DAD! WHEN DO I GET TO GO?'  
A few minutes passed as an announcement came on the big intercom. "Will Blaze McDonnall come to the front office please?" It was followed by a bunch of 'oooohhhs'.

As I walked down one of the many halls of my school, I heard a bunch of bullies down the hall messing with one of the nerds. I thought to myself, _Nerds gotta stick together,_ so I walked toward them and said out loud, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

One of the bullies said great obscenities to me. I walked towards them as they both started coming at me. The nerd that was there helped me out by grabbing a nearby statuette and hit the biggest one on the head, knocking him out cold. _Too_ _bad for the other guy. I know tae-kwon-doe and I'm a 2nd degree black belt. I could kill him with a single flick,_ I thought.

The bully was surprised that his teammate was out, but not surprised that the nerd ran towards the front office. I thought, _Man, this is gonna be my first real fight…_

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up shortly. Please review :3**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bully extended his arm and pushes it forward, I grab the arm and crouch and swing him over my body. I get up and it takes a while for him to get up, standing in front of a locker. I move quickly out of the way as he tries punching me. He hits the locker, making a loud clashing sound. "Ahhh! Shit!" Looking at his hand, it looked different from a normal hand. Now I notice that his wrist is on a slant.

"Oh my god!" I say as he pulls out a knife and tries to cut me.

"Alright, frick this!" He swings his knife at me. I grab it, pointing the opposite way of my body and snap his elbow in the direction it's not supposed to bend, hearing a very loud and repulsive snap. "Ahhhh! You broke my fu—"

He was interrupted. I didn't hear him finish his yell in agony. "What is going on here?" the principal asked. My father, and the nerd followed. "What happened, Blaze?" he asked calmly.

"I was walking out of the classroom and he was getting harassed by these bullies, and I stood up for him, and he took out the big guy, and the other one was gonna attack me, so I flipped him over and he punched a locker, and then he pulled a knife—" I stammered, talking in a run-on sentence, and was interrupted.

"A knife?!" the principal yelled, astounded.  
A few minutes passed and loud sirens sounded. It sounded like many police cars were on their way. The one bully's eyes widened and started struggling to get away. "Hold still!" the gym teacher yelled at the armed bully.

Boots hitting the floor lightly could be heard towards the stairs to the next floor down. A SWAT team unit walked up the stairs to the next level. I call out calmly, and raise my hand. "Over here!" The team walks over, pointing there weapons around us and pick up the armed bully, and the out-cold bully, and arrest them and take them out of the school. I finally break the awkward silence and say, "Wow, that was crazy."

My father then says to me, "Blaze, that was a very heroic thing to do. I wouldn't have done it that way, but your way is still good."

I then start to remember my uncle Otto, Ulrich's father, how he was to Ulrich when I we met last. How he seemed he was disappointed in him all the time, and how Ulrich's 'don't give a shit' attitude really is a good mix. "When was the last time I seen cousin Ulrich?" I asked my father, just realizing I'm now in one of his many sports cars.

"Hmmm, I think two Christmases ago," he answered.

"Awesome!" _Not gonna lie, I'm not gonna miss this school, _I thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done. Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be up shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of The Alternate Universe. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As we returned home to our huge house, I noticed that my mom was waiting at the entryway—which was fairly large—and she was crying. I get out before the car goes in the garage, and my dad does nothing to stop me. I close the car door and run up to the entrance and hug my mother. "What are you doing? It's only been an hour since you seen me last." she choked up.

"I know, but you were crying, so I came up to see what was wrong," I said sincerely.

"I heard you're going to go to Ulrich's school for the year," she said, faking her surprise look.

My dad came in the house and said, "Your plane leaves tomorrow at six in the morning directly to France."

And I exclaimed, "Awesome! I can't wait to see Ulrich and meet his friends." I spent the next few hours saying goodbye, and packing—can't say goodbye to friends if I don't have any—and saying goodbye to other family members that are in America.

* * *

Blaze is awakened by an annoyingly loud alarm, and notices that he is going to France to see Ulrich and learn at a better school and make new friends. I walk out with all my stuff packed up at the door to the garage. As I walked to the kitchen, I noticed my father drinking coffee and dressed, and he sees me in my pajamas still and says, "Why aren't you dressed? We need to leave in…two hours… Okay, go watch TV," he laughs as I walk away.

I get dressed and pour myself a cup of Mtn. Dew, and finish getting ready to leave. I spend the last few hours playing some MMORPG on my laptop, hanging out with my mother and father before we leave to the airport, even though mom and dad will be joining me.

An hour has passed and my father says to me, "Almost ready to go, Blaze?"

I answer back positively, "Yes, dad. Mom, are you coming with us?"

My mom answered, forcing back tears and smiling. "Of course, honey. I'll go with you to see you leave."

Mom, Dad, and I carried my bags to the back of the Audire. "Dad, I find it funny you only own German cars."

My father responded, "Well, it's because I'm from German descent. My older brother. Otto. was born in Germany—same with Ulrich—but I was born in America in 1970. After my mother and father left Otto with my uncle, they moved to America for better opportunities, but the entire world was having problems due to the Euro-Asian war between the Russians and the Chinese, and thought it would end in a cataclysmic bang. Anyways, my parents couldn't take care of me, so they put me in an orphanage, and when I turned eighteen, I vowed to find my parents. But thanks to the computer, which was invented in 1920—did you know?—and to think, having computers starting out in the eighties, how insane! I didn't need it, though. My parents gave me info on where I could find them on a little letter, and I did find them, but I couldn't live with them, since I had a huge business made here. Trains, railroads, and moving stuff across America, I became a billionaire overnight, and discovering oil and its powers, within a few days apart."

"Wow, dad, that's a lovely story." I yawned at the end of my sentence.

"Sorry that I was boring you," he said sadly.

"No, dad, I really liked your life story, but I know the invention of the computer, and we have better things now. My watch has the computing power of a 1970 supercomputer."

My father groaned, and then said, "I know, but if it wasn't for our computers, you kids would still be playing ping."

"What's ping?" I asked curiously.

"Ping was a game about table tennis."

Thirty minutes went by until I noticed we had arrived at the airport. "We're here, Blazie," my mom said, pretending to not be sad. She then started having convulsive breathing, and then started balling her eyes out, mumbling incoherently about me leaving.

"Mom, it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll call every day, I promise, and if I don't call, you can call me," I reassured her.

She then said something I could understand. "Such a good boy, my Blaze." And the rest being incoherent babbling again.

"Mom?" I asked.

She mumbled something.

"Promise me this," I told her. She mumbled, but nodded. "Don't embarrass me in the airport please."

She instantly stopped crying and said, "Anything for my baby, Blaze."

A few older kids walked on by. But what made it better was that one of the teens said, "That kid's name is Blaze?"

And another one said, "He must be one real badass."

I helped out my parents, getting my bags out of the car, and walked to the airport front entrance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will be up shortly. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As I entered the airport with mom and dad, we were directed by an air attendant, and went through security—which was fairly easy with technology these days. As we finished going through security, I noticed a McDonald's and decided I was hungry then, because I haven't eaten since this morning. "Hey, I'm sorta hungry," I said aloud.

My father followed suit. "I'm hungry too."

My mother grunted and said, "Children these days…" My father and I pigged out until an hour and a half until I had to leave, and my mother stared at us in disgust. "How could you eat that garbage?" she asked.

"Easily" I answered. My father laughed at my answer.

When we got to the gate, we all sat and waited until the plane was here, and chatted. Before I knew it, the plane was already here. "Okay, son. Have fun at your new school, and make lots of new friends. When they call first class seating, that means you," my father stated.

My mom walked up to me, sniffling and fighting back tears. "I'll miss you, honey. Call me when you land in Paris."

I responded, now trying to fight back tears. "I love you, mom and dad. I'll call every day, I promise."

The flight attendant announced, "First class boarding…"

"That's you, Blaze. Tell Ulrich to try his hardest, and help him out, and watch his back for me, please?" my dad asked. I nodded.

I walk over to the supposed queue of first class riders to Paris. The flight attendant takes my ticket. "Flying alone, sir?"

I look back at my parents. My mother waves to me. I answer the attendant, "Yes, ma'am."

She then tells me, "Okay, you're good. Go ahead."

I wave to my parents, saying goodbye. I start thinking to myself, _I hope the plane ride won't suck ass. _As I start to near the plane through the boarding tunnel, I realize the tunnel is slightly long. Maybe the plane is huge.

As I come to the entrance of the plane, a man is at the end of the hall. As I approach him, he says, "Bonjour, monsieur. Allez-vous voler avec nous aujourd'hui?" (Hello, sir. Will you be flying with us today?)

He was speaking French, so I quickly responded, "Oui, monsieur, je vais voler avec vous aujourd'hui. Parlez vous anglais?" (Yes, sir, I'll be flying with you today. Do you speak English?)

"Why, most certainly, sir," the attendant says with a thick French accent. "Ahhh! First class, follow me to your seat." I followed him up a flight of stairs and I'm instantly overwhelmed with how much space there is and how big the seats are. I continue to follow the Frenchmen to my seat. "Here we are, please excusez-moi. I must direct more people to their seats, but please walk around the top deck if you like. A beverage tender will be at the bar in the back room soon."

I politely say "Merci, monsieur." (Thank you, sir.)

He quickly responds, saying, "How you say, anytime, bro."

I chuckled silently as he walked away. _Hopefully he didn't hear me chuckle. I'll take him up on his offer though and roam about,_ I thought.

I looked around and out the windows, and noticed a little light on the overhead panel. _Hmm, this light normally represents wi-fi._

My thoughts were interrupted as a person over the intercom says "Bonjour, c'est votre commandant de bord. Nous allons décoller dans environ une heure. Nous avons pour dégivrer l'avion. N'hésitez pas à utiliser vos périphériques Wifi à cette époque, et je vous remercie pour le vol France air." It was pretty much saying the plane needs to be de-iced, wifi devices are usable, and will be leaving in about an hour.

_So my accusation was true. I can use my laptop on the plane._ _Hopefully I get to use it while in the air. I hate that about airplanes, _I thought to myself. _Hmmm, I'll Mybook Ulrich to tell him I'm coming to Kadic to learn there from now on._ I didn't get a reply back, so I decided to play my MMORPG while I waited.

A bell came over the intercom while I was playing my game. It was the Frenchman. He started talking in his native tongue again. "Bonjour, prospectus, nous laissant peu de temps. S'il vous plaît mettez vos tables en position haute, à droite et depuis ce plan est si hautement technologique, je ne vais pas besoin de lire les mesures de sécurité, mais n'hésitez pas à les lire. Or if you are American, I'll give you a brief summary. We will be leaving soon. Put your tables up. This plane is very safe, so safe, I won't need to read this thing at all. But by all means, read it if you want. Thank you."

Then there was a rumble and the plane started backing up. There was a loud bell and it looked like buckles, so I grabbed mine and clicked them together, and put my laptop away. _In a few minutes, I'll be taking off to my new school, _I thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be up shortly. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Hmm, I guess it couldn't hurt to read this thing._ So I flip through the safety protocol, and learn that there are fifteen medpacs on the coach floor, but only three on the first-class floor "Heh, probably all the rich snobs without a medpac can bandage their wound with their money," I say darkly.

After about 3 hours of watching terrible French movies, I decide to get up and wander about. "Hmm, let's see if I can get into trouble," I say to myself. I walk to the bartender and ask him for a drink. "Hello, sir. I'll take a third of whiskey."

The bartender instantly says. "Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas votre langue." (Excuse me, I don't understand your language.)

I groan and say, "Je voudrais whisky." (I want whiskey.)

And he says, "Okay, ce sera deux euros." (Okay, that'll be two Euros.)

I stare at him with a shocked face. "Je suis seulement quinze monsieur." (I'm only fifteen, sir.)

"Ainsi?" (So?) the bartender says with a serious face. "Heh, Cola?" He hands me a Cola, and I pay him two euros.

I go back to my seat, and I hear random vibrating and beeping. _What the he—oh! That's my laptop going off…_ I thought to myself. I run over to my computer and open it to see a big picture of Ulrich's Mybook profile picture. _Ahhh! Damn, that scared me,_ I thought to myself.

He sent me a message that read, 'I know. Uncle Stephen called and said that you are gonna be learning here from now on. I can't wait to see you. It's been years."

A man calls on the intercom and says "Nous serons dans l'espace aérien européen en une dizaine de minutes. Ce que l'enfer?" (We'll be in European airspace in ten minutes. What the hell?)

The huge TV in the front part of the plane stopped showing the movie and a weird symbol appeared, and then shut off, and then the power was cut. The plane leaned down and began to plummet. "Oh no, we're gonna crash! The bathroom, it's the only safe place!" I thought out loud, and ran to the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and laid on the wall, feeling the force of us crashing into the ocean.

I opened the door and grabbed the medkit to help anyone out. As I climbed out, the plane began to flood with water, and I began drowning as the water neared the ceiling. Then, a bright white light enveloped everyone, and I found myself back at the airport with my parents.

* * *

**Well, review. What're you waiting for? Hope you liked it :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_What the hell is going on? Wasn't I just here?_ I thought as my mom squeezed me to death before I went on the plane just like before. The same French flight attendant, same dialogue, but Ulrich's message is different. He responded after I sent him a message, but I didn't send him a message at all. 'Did you see some weird flash of light by any chance?'

He quickly responded. 'No, why? Did you see one?'

'Yeah, like right around four o' clock this afternoon on my way to see you. The plane crashed and I was back at the airport, like a restart in a video game.'

Instantly, he logged off. _Hmm, wonder what his problem is? _I thought.

I enjoyed the flight, and before I knew it, I fell asleep. A few hours passed, and I heard the flight attendant say some French stuff, and then he said, "Welcome to France! If you have any carry-on luggage, please do not leave it here. And thank you for flying France Air."

As I left the plane, I waved goodbye to the Frenchman, and as did he.  
While walking off the plane, I tried checking the inventory of my belongings to make sure I didn't forget anything. "I believe that's everything…" I continued to walk down a tunnel that connected to the plane and found myself in an area that had revolving bags. I found my huge duffle bag and carried it to the hall leading to the exit.

Then, I noticed someone holding a sign that said 'Blaze McDonnall' on it. Actually, there were multiple people holding decorated signs that said my name on it. "At least some people like me…" So I walk shyly towards them and stop in front of them. "Hi, I'm Blaze. Oh, I forgot. Salut, je suis Blaze."

Then a short skinny kid with a purple dot on part of his hair whispers in a taller kid with glasses' ear. The blonde kid walks up and says, "Nous parlons anglais, vous savez." (We speak English, you know.)

I instantly turn red and rub my arm. A cute girl with blonde hair and a purple streak giggles at me.

Then Ulrich walks up to me and says, "Blaze, since you will be seeing us a lot more often, I think I should introduce you to my friends. Here, the girl with the blonde hair and a purple streak is Luna Della Robbia, and him the one with the dog in his hands is Odd Della Robbia, and the girl with pink hair is Aelita. The girl with black hair, and black shoes, and black clothes is Yumi." Then, whispering, he added, "I kinda like her. Oh! And the last one with glasses is Jeremy."

I shyly respond back. "Hi, everybody." Then the entire crowd of students charge at me, and group hug me, and then Ulrich joined.

As I gasp for breath I feel, what seems like, Luna's face rubbing on my face. I look at her and she notices me glance and stops. Then I start to hug her back. A few seconds later everyone started to feel weird about hugging randomly in an airport, so we walked towards the exit and as everyone is about to exit, Ulrich and Jeremy pull me aside, and they tell the others to continue on. I quickly respond, "I promise not to flirt with your girlfriends."

They both instantly started to blush. Then Jeremy says, "No it's not that, it's what happened to you on the plane. You weren't supposed to remember after the light, but since you do remember, we might as well show you something when we get back to school. Unless it's time for bed when we get back."

"I'm already on the phone for a cab," Ulrich said.

Then Jeremy continues to ask Ulrich fluent French in the background. "We need you to swear that you will never tell anyone about this, even if you would get in trouble."

I look at Ulrich and he says on the phone, "Quelques enfants ont besoin d'un taxi de l'aéroport d'Orly domaine au Lycée Lakanal et Collège." (Some children need a taxi at the Orly airport next to the Lakanal High School and College.)

Then I accept Jeremy's demands. "I swear, Jeremy."

Then Ulrich gives me a thumbs up and yells, "Oui en ce moment s'il vous plaît!" (Yes, now, please!)

A few minutes after waiting, a cab shows up and a man got out of the vehicle. "Vous! Etes-vous Ulrich Stern?" (You! Are you Ulrich Stern?)

And he responded, "Oui. (Yes.) Here's our ride, guys."

We enter the vehicle, and Ulrich is last and smirks at the driver. And the driver puts my duffle bag in the back. Jeremy turns to me and says, "It should be about fifteen minutes without traffic, but since it's like you haven't even left the states 'cause of jet lag… I don't know where I was going with that. Oh, well."

I chuckle at Jeremy and open up my bag that I haven't touched since I left home. "What the he—what's in this pocket?" I unzip it and find an envelope. "Ugh…mom, what did you give me, a poem or something?" As I open it, I see purple-looking paper in it. "Ulrich, what is this?" I asked.

Ulrich turns and looks. "HOLY SHI—" Yumi covers his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"That's money." Yumi said.

"And a lot of it," Odd added.

"So what is this? Like ten bucks?"

"Umm, no, that's a little more than three grand," Jeremy said.

"So, handsome, what are you gonna buy me?" Odd said jokingly.

"Nothing, I gotta keep some of this until the end of the semester, at least."

* * *

**There's Chapter 6. Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As we continued down the road in the Daimler-Benz taxi, everyone was having their own conversation, and I sat quietly and nervously. Then Luna, who was sitting next to me, says, "Hi, you're gonna love Kadic. It's a good school."

I responded, "Hi, I hope I do." _Maybe it won't be so bad, now that I have friends and someone I already know,_ I thought.

Then the car came to a screeching halt, and then the driver said in his native language, "Nous sommes ici. maintenant sortir de mon taxi, et de ne jamais me parler!" (We're here. Now get out, and never talk to me again!)

I then ask Ulrich, "What did you say to that man to make him angry?"

He then answers, "Ummm, he owed me favor." He then looks at the driver angrily after we removed my bags from the car, then he tore off.

"Here we are! Our home away from home," Odd said loudly.

Aelita then whispers to me, "He's always like that."

I laughed while saying, "I was just about to ask." We walked through a park with a bunch of trees and bushes. Scared, I say, "I'm getting a weird feeling about being in this forest, guys. Are you sure this is the right way to the school?"

Then Jeremy says, "Of course, and if you look over there, there is a manhole cover that will take you to the sewers and… You know what, we'll show you when the time comes."

Then the group smiled at me. _Why are they smiling at me?_ I chuckled and thought. We continued the path to the school, and then we heard a loud ringing. "Umm, what is that?" I asked.

"Hmm, must be a fire drill," Jeremy said.

We made haste to the school and were met by one of the teachers. "Hey! Who is this! Tell me who you are, or you'll be running laps!" the teacher demanded.

"He's a new student. We were actually on our way to Delmas' office to tell him of his arrival," Aelita said.

"Oh…um. Where are you from? What's your name?" he asked.

"Denver, Colorado, and I'm Blaze," I answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jim. I will be your gym teacher. Really? America… I remember when I went to America…but, uhh…I'd rather not talk about it," Jim said.

We continued with our business to find Delmas. After a while of wading through the lake of people, we found him. "Mr. Delmas!" Ulrich yelled to a person. He then turned around and waved to the group. We ran up to him and I introduced myself.

"I'm Blaze, and I will be a student here."

"Who?" he asked and waited a minute. "Oh, the American. After the drill, I'll show you to your room."

I answered back saying, "Okay, thank you."

After a few minutes of waiting and talking to my newly met friends, Jim says on a megaphone, "Okay, now that the drill is over, you will now go back to your classes. And if you're in my class, get running!"

A few students groan and start jogging into the wooded area. Delmas approaches me and says. "First, I'll introduce you to your room, and then get your classes printed up."

"Thank you," I said to him, and then followed him to my room.

Jim yelled to the group and said, "Come on, go to your classes!"

I then stopped and said to Delmas, "I would feel comfortable if my friends came with me."

He mumbled, and then said, "Fine."

I waved to them to follow, and they ran to me. I followed Delmas up a staircase and through a door, as did the group. "Umm, we're full, so you will have to share with someone, actually," Delmas said sadly.

"Oh, I'm fine with that," I said happily. "Who wants me?" I yelled. Everyone raised their hand. Delmas groans. "Since Ulrich and Odd are roomies, and also Yumi, Aelita, and Luna are obviously female, I'll join Jeremy, if he's okay with that?"

Jeremy approved. "Sure, I would be honored."

Delmas said, "Okay, put your stuff in the room and meet me at my office."

"Awesome!" Jeremy and I said together and high-fived.

I followed the group to Delmas' office and knocked at the door to enter. He answered, "Ahh, Blaze, come in, I just got your grades printed off." He hands me the paper with my grades and I was glad with what I saw. "Your first hour will be Biology, second will be French history, and third will be trigonometry, due to your good grades in mathematics. Forth will be English, which should be very easy for you. Fifth will be political science…of France and the European Union. Next will be of your choice, so what'll it be?"

I thought it over. "How 'bout an independent study class?"

Delmas accepted. "Yeah, that will work."

I cheered loudly, and Delmas gave me a scowl. "Sorry," I said as I took my paper and left the office, thanking him. When I closed the door, everyone, including me, cheered in a silent, quiet voice.

"Okay, since you will be in our group, you need to find our hiding place," Aelita said as I listened.

We all went to the park with the high population of trees. "Here it is." Jeremy pointed to a manhole cover.

"Umm, in the sewer?" I asked as everyone went down the ladder.

"Yup, come on. Unless you're scared!" Luna smiled, and then winked.

I instantly blushed and covered my face, hoping she wouldn't see. "N-no, I'm not." I followed her into the sewer, unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the last chapter for today. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As I reached the bottom of the ladder, everyone was waiting for me. Ulrich said, "Okay, this way. Follow us and stay close."

I nodded and they ran. I followed, sticking close. We ran and walked across a makeshift bridge across the liquid in the sewer, and then everyone picked up a transport device—scooters or skateboards. "Wanna join me on my skateboard" Odd offered, smiling.

"Umm…I'd rather run behind you, guys. Thanks for the offer though, Odd."

Then Luna said, "Wanna ride with me?"

I nodded incoherently, saying, "Yes," as I got on the back of her scooter, and held on to her. "Ready!" She went a little slower than the rest, because she had me on the back of her scooter.

We were good until there was a gap, and then she said, "Hang on!" She then jumped with the scooter and landed perfectly on the other side. I laughed as I said, "Never again!" She laughed with me.

As we come close to the exit, she made another jump and landed on the ground hard. I laughed with Luna, and as we came to the exit, I hopped off and said, "Thanks, Luna."

She responded, leaning the scooter on the wall of the sewer, "You're welcome. I would like a skateboard, but this was a 'hand-me-down' from one of my loving sisters." She sounded annoyed at the end of her sentence.

"Aww, I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. I thought to myself, _Maybe I should get her a skateboard._

I climbed up the ladder behind Yumi. Jeremy opened the lid to go outside. We all climbed out. Once everyone was out, we ran to the factory. Everyone jumped onto a rope. I stopped and looked over the edge and sat down quickly. I groaned and said to myself, "Not today, heights. I hate them."

Then Yumi said, "Hey, come on! Unless you're scared of heights."

I got up and got a running start, then jumped and grabbed the rope. I joined the group on the elevator and Odd punched the button without looking. The elevator closed. It jerked about, and started to go down. The elevator stopped and then everyone but Ulrich got off, then we continued.

Before the door closed, Luna smiled and waved to me. I blushed and waved. Ulrich then said to me, "You like her, don't you?"

I answered quietly, "Yeah."

He then said, "Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know. Why don't you and Yumi go out?"

He blushed and said, "We're just good friends. I don't know; her and I like each other one minute and were at each other's throats the next."

I laughed. "It seems like you two are already married, and it just means you two like each other. Hang out with her at her place or something; spend a day with her, just see what happens then."

Then Ulrich hugged me and says, "Thank you, Blaze, you're really helpful."

Trapped, I said, "Umm, you're welcome. Now let go of me before someone sees us." The elevator opened. And I said, "That's also good, because today's Saturday, and there's no classes tomorrow."

He agreed "Well, I guess there's nothing stopping me."

There was a call on the intercom. "Except XANA. He just launched an attack. The group is coming down to join you."

We waited for everyone to join us at the scanners, then the elevator doors opened, and everyone ran to the scanners. Luna runs to me.

"Hi, missed you," I said with a smiling face.

She giggles, then stops it by clearing her throat, and then blushes. "So this is gonna be your first time on Lyoko, and first XANA attack," Yumi said to me.

I agreed "Awesome! Since I've got your attention…" I whisper in her ear, "Ulrich's a nice guy, you guys should, you know…hang out or something tomorrow."

She blushed, and then Luna walks up to me and says, "What were you just talking to Yumi about?"

I whisper in her ear, "I was telling her how Ulrich is a nice guy and that they should hangout tomorrow."

She gave an embarrassed, "Oh,"

I laughed as I walked into the scanner and said, "I only like you." I gave her a wink. Luna's jaw dropped.

Odd heard what I said and offered as rebuttal, "What the hell did I just hear?!" He came running at me as the scanner closed.

_Whew… Saved by the Jeremy…_ I thought. As a beam of light scanned me, I heard light bangs and muffles on the coffin-like structure. I was in the air and landed on my side hard. "Oof!" I let out as Ulrich and Yumi and Jeremy cheered.

"First rough landing on Lyoko," Yumi said and patted me on the back. Then Luna and Odd started to virtualize onto Lyoko, and I took a stance and noticed weapons at my side. "Tonfas? And I got a helmet. Awesome! Blue and white colored…awesome!" Then a screen moved in vision of my right eye, and showed me a mini map of what was going on, and Jeremy's face.

Then, Odd started to me. "You son of a bitch!" He then lifted his arm and shot at me continuously, I blocked every shot.

Jeremy, annoyed, yells, "Stop it right now, or I'll devirtualize you both!"

Then clicking started on Odd's arm. "Damn it!" Then he came running at me, fist in the air. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

I grab his fist and flip him on his back. "Stop. I see something on my lens-thing! Red little dots never mean something good."

Then Jeremy says, "Um…I don't see anything—never mind, I see them about 50 meters away. Everyone stop fighting. We're going to have enough fighting in a few seconds. Now deactivate that tower!" Jeremy commanded.

We all ran and I held my tonfas in a defensive position, Odd red with anger and wanting to shoot my head off my shoulders.

Luna snuck glances at me, randomly blushing. Ulrich and Yumi were randomly talking about schoolwork. We turned a corner and I notice a bunch of little crab things walking toward us. We stop, and I'm still in my defensive stance. They started shooting, and Yumi, Ulrich, and I knock the lasers back at them. We moved slowly, blocking the lasers faster. Then Odd and Luna run out and start flanking them, and then we stop blocking, and then we continue running.

I help up Aelita and we follow them to the tower, and I stop, and Aelita runs into the tower, being sucked in.

I sit down, and then Luna walks to me and sits next to me. "Did you mean what you said in the scanner?"

I answered her shyly "Yeah."

Then Odd tries to shoot me and would have hit Luna if I didn't block it. "What the hell?" I said to Odd.

"Just stop, Odd! I'm not a little girl anymore. I can date and talk to whoever I like!" Luna shouted.

Then Luna, Odd, and I were devirtualized.

I fall out of the scanner, sick and confused. Odd and Luna pull me to a wall and lean me against it. Odd leaves to get water, and Luna says, "Hey, wake up. I have to talk to you since we're alone."

I groan sickly. "Sup?"

She says, "I like you too."

Then I pass out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. You make me happy. So, I grant you ANOTHER CHAPTER :DDDD**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As I started to come to, Odd had some water and gave it to Luna. "He doesn't look so good," Odd said.

She agreed. "Yeah, It looks like he might—"

She was interrupted by me regurgitating. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita exit their scanners. "What the he—"

Ulrich was interrupted by Odd saying, "I didn't do it! He got out of the scanner and didn't feel good."

I then passed out yet again.

I awaken in my bed for the first time and notice, _How did I get here? _I then look at the time, and then say to myself, "Hmm, it's only seven in the morning." I turn off the alarm while it played some song that I didn't know, but it sounded cool.

I get up, and text the others to see what they are up to. 'Hey, what's everyone doing?' I send to, 'The Group'

I get a message a few minutes later from Ulrich. 'Walking to the movie theater. Thanks again, Blaze.'

And one from Yumi. 'Going to the movies with Ulrich. Thanks for helping me out. Blaze.'

I answer Ulrich and Yumi at the same time. 'Awesome! No problem, ask me again for help whenever you need it.'

Then I get a message from Jeremy saying, 'Aelita and I are hanging out in her room. We're gonna head up to the room and work on some software.'

Then I get a message from Luna saying, 'Waiting for you to not be sick or whatever anymore, so I can hang out with you.'

I answer back, 'I'm fine now. Jeremy and Aelita are coming up to join me.'

Then Jeremy and Aelita enter the room talking about quantum mechanics and teleportation. "I'm telling you, I can make a teleporter. I just need the right stuff," Jeremy says.

I then get another message. It's from Odd. 'Is it okay if I get your helping of breakfast? And how are you feeling?'

I answer with, 'Sure, but breakfast is over with. I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for asking."

Luna then walks into the room and says, "How are you feeling, Blazie?"

I respond with a smile. "I'm good, but if you call me that again, I'm gonna kill you." Luna giggled. My phone vibrates. _It's a message from Odd,_ I thought to myself.

It read, 'Yeah, I already got it though. That's good. Where's everyone at?'

I responded by saying, 'It's okay, I really don't like eating breakfast. We're in Jeremy's room.' I then say, "Odd will be joining us soon."

"Okay, but where's Ulrich and Yumi?" Luna said while she joined me sitting on my bed.

"They, umm…went out," I responded.

"Ulrich and Yumi?!" Aelita said.

"You seem surprised by this," I said.

"Uhh, yeah, they don't do stuff like this. But I know them. They'd want to be alone, so no messaging them," Jeremy said to us.

Some time has passed, and I didn't realize that Luna was asleep on my shoulder, and then Odd entered the room, making Luna awaken like she got scared. And he said, "You know what, Blaze? You're my new best friend. Anyone that is willing to give me food must be my friend."

I laughed at Odd's statement. I noticed that Luna was asleep on my shoulder for some time, because there was a wet spot from her drool. I laughed at this too. "I must have worn this shirt to sleep. It looks like I've drooled on it," I said this while looking at Luna, then winking. She blushed.

I grab a new shirt, about to take the one I have on off, and then realize, _I'm in a room with girls. I don't think this would be appropriate._ So I put the shirt fully back on and exit the room. As I exited the room, Luna had a face of disappointment.

I took my shirt off in the hall after looking around, and then quickly put on the shirt I had in my grasp. Then I walked back into the room and threw the dirty shirt on the floor, then laid on the bed. Jeremy cleared his throat. I looked at him and noticed I threw the shirt on the ground. I got up and picked it back up. "Is there a washer around the campus? Une rondelle (A washer)? I was gonna sort the dirty ones and do laundry one day."

Jeremy looked confused, and then understood. "Oh! That's actually near the soda and coffee machine we hang out at every day. We'll show you tomorrow before classes start."

"Awesome," I responded. "What's your first class, everyone?"

Then everyone responded at once. "Biology!"

I then said, "Oh, I have biology too."

Luna then said shyly and quiet, "Blaze, do you want to be partners in biology?"

I responded, "Yes, I would be glad to be your partner in biology." I smiled and she smiled also.

Some time passed, and we then went to lunch. I followed the group closely. On the way to the cafeteria, we passed some snobby girl. Snobby girl said to me, "Hey, new kid!" She paused and said, "You're Ulrich's cousin, aren't you?"

I agreed, saying, "Yes?" in an awkward tone.

She didn't talk for a while until Odd said, "Hey, Sissi, did you forget how to talk, or are you just that brain dead?"

Sissi then made a comeback at Odd. "Shut up, dog breath."

I then jump in and say to Sissi, "Hey! You better lay off him, or you'll have me to deal with."

She then says, "Hmph! And I thought I was gonna go out with you."

I then say confused like, "The hell was that?"

Odd then says, "It's alright. Some food always helps me."

Then everyone says, "Food always helps you, Odd."

* * *

**There's Chapter 9! I'll be working on Chapter 10 soon. I'm not really sure how many chapters are gonna be in this story, but... Ehhh, I'll figure it out later. Please review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I've been busy writing that I had no idea I forgot to update my Fanfiction. Anyways, here's Chapter 10!**

**Warning: There's a really bad word in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10****  
**

As we entered the cafeteria, I noticed Odd was running as quickly as he could to get to the line before anyone else. "He really likes food, doesn't he?" I said out loud.

"You don't know the half of it," laughed Luna.

As I walked to the line of children waiting to get their lunch, I noticed Odd had three trays of food. He beckoned me to him. I responded and walked over. "Umm, I got your food for you."

Jeremy followed. I sat down next to Odd, he gave me my tray. "Wow, thanks, Odd. I know you like food, sooooo I'll give you my meatballs and gravy."

He looked at the meatballs and gravy as I dumped them onto his plate. He then looked at me then the plate and repeated and then started to tear up and then hugged me. "Blaze, you're the best! Thank you for helping a starving child!" he sniffled. I pulled him in for a man hug, or less than one second tap on the back with both hands.

As Odd cried tears of joy on my shoulder, Jeremy was on his laptop, and he looked around the screen, seeing my predicament. He rolled his eyes and continued typing away on his laptop.

Luna, Aelita, and a new kid - I knew he was a new kid, because he had the shy and lost look in his eyes and trying to find a place to sit – began walking down the aisle. I look around and notice that there are no new seats for him so I work up the courage to invite him over. "Hey! New kid! Wanna sit with us?" He walked over and sat down next to me and I said, "Hi, what's your name?"

He opened his mouth, and then said, "I'm Chase."

I responded saying, "Nice to meet you, Chase. I'm Blaze. I'm from America. Where are you from?"

He then said, "Nice to meet you too, Blaze. I'm from Brazil."

I then responded positively, "Awesome! You're gonna like it here." I turned to Jeremy, who was looking at Chase and I. I winked at him - not awkwardly, but like a 'he should join our group' wink.

Jeremy pushed up his glasses and nodded, and the typing on his laptop continued. Luna and Aelita walked over to our table and sat down and began to eat their food. Aelita rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder, watching him work. Odd was gulping down the meatballs and gravy I just gave him. Luna looked at me, and then blushed when I looked towards her. She looked down at her food and smiled. I smile also. Chase was looking shy and not knowing what to talk about.

"Chase? You're new here, correct?" I asked him.

He responded, "Y-yes, why?"

I then ask him, "Have you made any new friends?"

He replies with a sad, "No. I just got here like a few days ago."

I then say triumphantly, "Well now you do!" I point to Odd. "He's Odd…his name really is Odd." Then I pointed to Jeremy. "He's Jeremy. He's the brains of the group, but I beg to differ," I laughed. When he looked at me with a glare, I said, "I'm kidding, Jeremy."

Jeremy responds with a smile. "I know where you sleep."

I laugh and then point to Aelita. "This cutie is Aelita." She blushed, and then Jeremy and Luna punch me. "Ow, I was only stating the obvious!" I yelled in pain. Then I pointed to Luna and said, "This cutie here is Luna." I then yell, "I LIKE HER, SO BACK OFF!" Then I smile and blush, then point to an empty seat. "Umm…Ulrich and Yumi aren't back yet?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No, they went to a movie like 3 hours ago. I'll call them."

I answer before he gets to dial. "Nahh, leave them alone. When will they have some time alone again? Without XANA bothering them for that matter?"

Jeremy then says, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I say, "Then I guess you will meet them sometime today."

Then Chase waves to everyone saying, "Hi, I'm Chase. I'm from Brazil."

The group then says, "Hi, Chase!"

The bell rings. "Hmm, lunchtime's over. Let's hangout in my room until Yumi and Ulrich get back," Jeremy says to the group.

We all walk back to Jeremy and my dorm. As we walk past a door I hear a dog bark in one of the rooms. Even Chase was wondering what that was. I then say, "Umm…did you guys hear that?"

Odd goes to his door and opens it and points at a dog. "Awwww, it's doggie. Wait…you can't have pets on campus," Chase said.

Odd then says sadly, "Yeah, I know, but I couldn't bear leaving him back home."

I then say, "I wish I could have brought my dog here, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even fit in my room."

Then the group came in to the room and sat down. "What kind of dog do you have?" Odd asked.

"A German Shepard," I said happily.

"Aww, I like those types of dogs," Chase says out loud.

I then started to feel sad, and then said, "I miss him though… Wait a minute!" I get up and grab my laptop from my dresser and sit back down. "I think it's time you guys see my dog and family."

I log on to E-sky to see if mom or dad are on. But they weren't, so I send them a quick message saying, 'Hi, Mom and Dad. Send me a reply when you get this.' I close my transparent computer with sadness.

"Awwww, what's wrong?" Luna says as she puts her chin on top of my head.

I put my hands on her face randomly and say, "Oh, my parents aren't online."

She then hugs me from behind as I'm sitting on the carpet, and says, "It's okay. You got us to keep you company."

I blush and hug her and say, "I'm lucky to have good friends like you guys." Then everyone including Chase group hugs me.

Time went on and it was 3 hours until dinner, and I get a text. "Hey, guys, Ulrich sent me a message."

It read, 'Sorry that it took so long. Yumi and I went to a movie and had dinner. We'll be back in about thirty minutes."

I then say at the end of reading the message, "Aww, that's so sweet!" I then clear my throat. "Who wants to go watch football or some hunting shows," I say in a manly voice.

Everyone laughs. "Oh! That reminds me… We will be playing football in gym tomorrow," Odd says.

I then say, "Really? Don't you guys need like helmets and armor for that?"

Then Odd says, "Umm, what? OH! You mean American football! No, we play what you call soccer."

I then started to feel embarrassed, and then thought, _Fuck it! I'm from America. I'm representing America._

Jeremy groaned, and then said, "I hate gym. Too much…work." He then laughed.

Then I laughed. "I know the feeling. I don't have a gym class. I already have the two years that I need."

Jeremy then says with envy, "Lucky!"

I laughed and so did the group. We walked around campus for about an hour and then I said, "I heard that Ulrich isn't getting good grades. Did I hear right?"

Odd then says, "Good is just an understatement. He's actually getting worse."

I then say sadly, "Why doesn't he ask for help then?"

Jeremy says, "He's an egotistical moron. I'm sorry but it's true. He's too worried about his ego than his future. I don't see the problem in asking for help once in a while."

I then looked sad, and then I saw Ulrich and Yumi standing in the entrance of the campus. Ulrich and Yumi kiss, and then I look away because I don't want to be portrayed as a pervert. _That's so adorable, _I think to myself. _That was me. I helped them get to that point._ I smiled.

"Umm, Blazie? You okay?" Luna asks me, but I'm unresponsive.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 11 will be up shortly. Don't worry, I won't forget again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Ulrich and Yumi walked over, blushing redder than ever, I popped the question. ''How was your date, you two?" I smiled.

They got even redder. Then Ulrich said, "I loved it!"

Then Yumi looked at Ulrich and said, "I loved it too!"

I smiled bigger and said, "See! I knew you two really liked each other."

Then Luna looked my way, blushing and giggling. Ulrich laughed and then said, "Now it's time for you and Luna to go out on a date!"

I blushed, looked at Luna, and she looked at me. "What?! She doesn't like me…"

The group gave me a face and said, "Are you kidding?!"

Then Yumi puts her arms around me. Luna had an angry face now. "DONT YOU TOUCH HIM!"

Yumi raised her hands quickly, and said, "Sorry, just trying to prove a point."

Luna and I then walk to a bench away from the group and I say to her, "I love you, not just like. We have similar interests, and you're cute."

She then blushes and kisses me on the lips. I go with it, and then Jim, who was walking on by, says, "McDonnall, Della Robbia! Detention, four hours!"

Luna shrugs and says, "Okay, Jim."

And me, being the American I am, say, "What! Four hours!?"

Then Jim realizes that he is talking to an American. "Oh, excuse me. Here we are harder on students! Five hours!"

I get a mad face, and then cool down because in order for me to get that detention, I had to kiss the most beautiful girl at the school. Once Jim was out of sight, I kissed Luna on the cheek, and we walked back to the group. "We made our choice, so has Jim," I said.

The group chuckled, and then Ulrich said, "So? What's going on?"

Luna answered, "Me and Blaze are dating." She smiled and blushed.

The group awed. The bell rang, and Odd was overly excited. "DINNER TIME!"

We all walked to the cafeteria. Then Ulrich and I said at the same time, "Now all we need is Aelita and Jeremy to go out."

They blushed and then Aelita kissed him on the lips. We stared in amazement. As she walked ahead, Jeremy was frozen on the spot. I then ask, "Umm…Jeremy? Are you okay?"

Yumi walks over and pokes his chest. He wobbles and falls to the ground like a tree. We all grab a limb and carry him to the cafeteria and put him on the table without food and sit. "Wow, Jeremy is still… I don't even know what to call this!" Yumi said.

"Hmm. It seems like a mental breakdown of what just happened, but him, being smart, is thinking too hard about it," I theorized.

"HEY, WAKE UP! EINSTIEN?!" Odd shook Jeremy.

"Aelita likes you. There should be no thinking about it!" Ulrich says out loud.

Then Aelita kisses him again, and he wakes back up. Jeremy takes a deep breath in and starts swaying his arms about. "Ahhh! Get away! Kankrelats!"

I then think, _What the hell?_

Then Jeremy said, "I WAS ON LYOKO!"

I then respond with, "What?! Wait a minute… Odd, kiss Aelita!"

Odd runs over and kisses Aelita. Nothing happened. _Hmm, what the hell? It's probably nothing, _I thought. "Well since it's not too serious, it might be nothing. But if something happens, come to me as soon as possible."

Then Odd said, "LETS EAT! Mmm, steak and potatoes!"

I seen Odd's fork slowly come towards my food. I noticed an apple on the tray. He strikes and I spin the plate and he stabs my apple. "Haha, awesome! My steak and potatoes!" I said with possessive attitude.

"Aww, come on! I'm starving!" Odd said sadly.

"Ughh, fine. I'll give you a quarter of my steak," I said annoyed.

"That's it?!" Odd said angrily.

"Okay, I'll keep it then," I said happily.

"Wait, no! I want it! Please?" Odd said desperately.

"Okay, just because I'm dating your sister," I said happily.

"Okay, you can have her now. You paid for her," Odd said.

I blushed and held Luna's hand. "Awwww, that's so sweet," Yumi said to us.

"I like holding your hand, Blazie," Luna said as she put her head on my shoulder, then kissed my cheek.

"Here you go, Odd, you can have all my food," I said to Odd.

"You have my blessing to marry her now!" Odd said happily.

I blushed and then she started to get tired. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…" she slurred, then started to snore.

"Hey! Honey? Okay, come on. Aelita, I need you to help with getting her to her room." I grab Luna and put her on my shoulders, and carry her out.

"Ahhhh! Blaze, what are you doing?" Luna said scared-like

"Oh, you're up! I was gonna take you to your room," I said reassuringly.

"And do what to me!" she said like she was scared and blushing at the same time.

"Umm…probably tuck you in your bed. What did you think I was gonna - ohh! Luna! You pervert!" I blushed, and she blushed at that thought.

"I wasn't thinking that! Okay…I was, but don't tell me you weren't thinking it too!" she said sadly.

"Well, we can't. We're just kids, Luna," I said sadly also.

"Well, here's the room, goodni-" I was interrupted.

"Can you tuck me in and stay with me till I go to sleep?" Luna said almost crying.

"Sure, I will," I said happily, and hugged her.

"I'll stay on the computer and help Jeremy with his research, and to keep you two out of trouble." Aelita said, while she giggled.

I pulled out my laptop and helped out Aelita.

"Umm…Blazie?" Luna said.

"Yes?" I look away from my computer.

"Umm, can you read me a story?" she said as she hid half of her face after speaking.

"Aww, okay. What do you want me to read?" I asked her.

"Awwww, that's cute!" Aelita said.

"Umm…I don't know. Make one up," Luna said cutely.

"Okay… Umm… There's this princess, her five guards, and a god… Umm, one knight is named Ulrich, he is a dual wielding katana samurai. One was a cute cat named Luna. She used her claws to fight off anyone, and was the cutest of the group. Another is named Odd. He is an arrow-shooting cat. And another one is a badass named Blaze-" I said as I was interrupted by Luna asking a question.

"Is Blaze cute?" she asked in a tired yet happy voice.

"Umm…it depends. What do you think?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's a cutie," she said this slowly, and then started to snore slightly.

I pulled the blankets on her and kissed her head and said, "Goodnight, sweet warrior."

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 11! Chapter 12 will be up later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12****  
**

I turn to Aelita and say, "Hey, can you keep an eye and ear out for her? If she wants me, text me please. I gotta go meet up with the guys."

Aelita still looking at her screen, responds, "Of course! Tell Jeremy to come up and see me please."

I respond with, "Okay, I will tell him. Thank you, Aelita." I exit the room, and text Jeremy. 'Where you guys at? Aelita also wants to see you.'

Not even a minute passes, and I get a text saying, 'Okay, I'll be there in a sec, and we're still in the cafeteria.'

I run down the stairs and continue to the exit, enter the cafeteria, and go sit with the group at our table. "Hey, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Chase.

"Hey! Jeremy just left," Odd said.

"Yeah, I know. He went to see Aelita," I said.

"So what happened when you…carried Luna to her room?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I just sat with her and helped Aelita out with research on Lyoko," I added. My phone rang; it was Jeremy. "Hello? Is Luna okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. How did you help Aelita with research on Lyoko?!" Jeremy was mad.

"I sort of hacked your computer. I'm sorry," I admitted.

Jeremy sat astounded by what I did. "You hacked my computer? How?!" Jeremy said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… Wait, what? Why did you add that?" I also said in a surprised voice.

"Well, the only person that has ever been able to hack my computer was…never mind. You need to learn how to use the supercomputer, preferably soon." Jeremy sounded serious.

"Okay, when do I get to learn?" I asked.

"Last hour of the day. We can wander about at that time," Jeremy said excitedly.

"Awesome!" I said out loud.

There was mumbling in the background on the phone. "Luna wants to see you also," Jeremy said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." I hang up and say, "Come on, guys. We're gonna go to Aelita and Luna's room. Jeremy's waiting for us."

As we walk out of the cafeteria, we hear some thunder clashes. "Ahhh!

Sorry, I hate thunder," Odd said, looking really scared right now.

"Come on scaredy-cat," I said as I laugh.

"No, seriously, he hates thunder. One of us has to carry him around because he's so scared sometimes, and now would be one of them," Yumi says and looks at Ulrich.

"Pfff, whatever. I'll do it for a best friend." I crouch down and then see arms swing to hold around me. I start to feel embarrassed, and then think, _I think they're just messing around with me. Bahh! I don't care._ "Are you seriously on?! God, you're svelte!" I say to Odd.

"I'M NOT SVELTE, I'M SCRAWNY!" Odd yells, then realizes that I just fooled him. Ulrich, Yumi, and Chase start laughing as Odd rides shotgun on my back.

"Seriously, I think you need to start taking our food more. I bet some girls call you bite sized. Hahaha," I said as I laughed.

Then Chase punches Odd with his words, "That's not the reason why they call him bite-sized, haha."

Ulrich laughed, then Yumi laughed and fell on the ground. I was still trying to understand, and then a few seconds later… "HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! THAT'S HALARIOUS! That was too cruel, Chase. Now that I realize it, Odd hasn't offered any rebuttal… Odd?" I said, then asked, "Odd? Hey!" Then he started snoring. "Are you kidding me?! Why not invite the whole Della Robbia family to sleep on me!?" I said, and contemplated on what I had just said. "Umm…preferably not that way. I don't think Luna would like that."

Ulrich, Yumi, and Chase laughed. As I walked towards the stairs, I pulled Odd up my back more so he wouldn't fall off, and started running the stairs. When I reached the top, I yelled, "FIRST!" I swung my hands up and dropped Odd on the ground. He landed without waking up. "Oh shit... Umm, he didn't even wake up… Are you kidding me?!" I grab him by one of his arms and one of his legs and flop him on my back. There was a drool spot from where Luna had slept, now one on the opposite side of my shoulder. "Ughh, babysitting! I don't care I love it." I turn to Ulrich, Yumi, Chase and say, "Makes you guys unique!"

Then Ulrich leans to Yumi with Chase in between them and mumbles to her, Yumi giving a shrug. Probably Ulrich saying, "What the hell did he just say?"

We walked to Aelita and Luna's door, knocked, and Luna answered. I looked at what she was wearing: cute black pajamas…with skulls…that were on fire. I sat there staring at the pajamas. "Umm…do I have the right Luna?" I asked confused-like.

She looked at me and said, "Huh? OH! The pajamas… You think that since I'm a girl, I would like stars, flowers, or unicorns on my pajamas?!"

I then started back, holding my hands up, saying, "I'm sorry! I didn't know."

She giggled and said, "You're cute. Come on in."

Even Chase was staring at the clothes she was wearing.

I came in the room, scared for my life, with her older brother on my shoulders. And then, I flopped him on the ground.

Then Ulrich says, "I didn't think you would actually bring him up here, even before the stairs!"

Jeremy, who was working on the computer on Lyoko, heard this incredible feat that I accomplished. Then Jeremy started typing in some stuff, and then whispered to Aelita, "That should be better." Then I stared at Odd's lifeless-like body and said, "Are you kidding me?!" I reach my fingers under his ear, but also under his jaw bone, and say "Hmm…he's got a pulse, and he hasn't even done a thing, EXCEPT DROOLED ON ME!" Luna looked sad. "But it was cute when you drooled on me," I said to her. She then blushed and hid her face with the sleeves of her shirt. "Hmm. Only thing we can do is let him sleep. Aelita can we borrow your bed?"

She nodded in affirmative while still staring at the computer screen. I grab Odd and put him on the bed. I laugh and say, "Almost like a big baby."

Everyone chuckled but Odd, who was still fast asleep. I was tired, so I decided to take a nap in Luna's bed.

"Heeey! That's my bed!" Luna said jokingly like a child.

"So lay down with me if you want to."

She crawled on the bed and faced me, scooted closer, and then blushed. "I love you," she said.

I then kissed her on the lips and rolled over the other way, playing hard to get, then said, "I love you too, sweetie." And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 13 is next! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Blaze is awakened by a loud alarm clock, groaning as he pushes himself up, realizes that he was still in Luna's room.

Luna then groans, "Honey, get that please."

Then Aelita says, "Why do alarm clocks have to be so loud?"

"Wait a minute, what song is playing?" I question the song name.

"Umm…I think its Subsonic's Break Away," Luna groaned.

"Oh yeah, they were gonna change it to the Subdigitals. That sounds like a dumb idea, actually," Aelita confirmed.

"Okay! But I gotta get ready for my first class," I said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, its only four thirty. We set it like that cause we like having a choice to get up or not at that time," Luna said.

I then think to myself, _Holy shit! They are geniuses!_

"Lay back down. It's okay, Blazie. You got like two hours before you have to get ready. Cuddle me please."

I lay back down and put my arms around Luna and move closer to her, and soon fall asleep.

A different song then awakens me. "Okay I'm getting up. I'm gonna take a shower and I'm gonna come back, okay?"

Luna gets up with the entire back of her head hair sticking straight out. I giggled, and as I closed the door she felt her hair and screamed quickly like it surprised her.

I ran to go upstairs and then to Jeremy and my room. I noticed Jeremy was in the same clothes as yesterday. "Jeremy, did you even go to bed last night?" I said disappointed like.

"No, did you?!" he said almost like this was gonna be a conversation about jealousy. "I don't think you should be all alone in that room with Luna and Aelita!" Jeremy said almost yelling.

I knew it. I laughed and said, "Jeremy, you have it all wrong. I love - yes, love – Luna. Aelita is cute and all, but I only think of her as a best friend and an asset to the Lyoko warriors. Promise that's all."

Jeremy then said, "Okay," and reached out to shake my hand. I looked at it and grabbed his hand and pulled him in and gave him a hug. "Ahhh! What are you doing?" Jeremy said surprised like.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger. I hate handshakes," I laughed.

"Haha, as long as you don't make this a habit, I'm fine with it," Jeremy laughed and hugged back.

"Oh crap! I gotta get stuff ready for class! Just so were clear, I only like Luna," I said.

"Correct! I won't forget that."

I gave him a thumbs up and grabbed some clothes, and was about to walk out the doors until I seen the line for the showers. It was to my door, which is seven doors away, and they were past the door. "Umm…never mind."

I close the door and Jeremy says, "That's why I wait till after gym."

I then ask, "When's your gym?"

Jeremy then said, "Third hour."

"Okay, I'll be there," I said reassuringly.

And then I changed my clothes and put them in a different bag. "Sorry for not warning that I was gonna change my clothes." I walk out and close the door.

Jeremy who was still on the computer then says, "What?" but then notices I was gone.

I walk to Aelita and Luna's room, and there a long line there too, so I knock on the girl's door. Aelita says, "Before we let you in, you have to cover your eyes."

I do so. I walk in and then Luna grabs my arms which were connected to my head and kisses me right on the open mouth and continues. I then follow suit. I take my hands off my eyes, and she stops, and screams, "NO! Cover your eyes."

I then say. "Sorry!"

They laugh, and then Luna says, "It's fine, you can uncover your eyes."

I do, and Luna is in a skull t-shirt, and stands there with her hands in her pockets staring at me. "WELL?" she says impatiently.

"You look beautiful as always," I say boastfully.

She giggled and grabbed my arm and said, "You're too cute, Blazie."

I blush, and take her arm also and out to the hall and say, "Let's go meet up with everyone."

Luna, Aelita, and I climb the stairs to Jeremy and my room, and notice Odd and Ulrich entering the room. I greet him with a, "Hey, Ulrich!" He waves to me and leans on the wall with his foot on it.

The girls and I walk towards them, and then Odd with an angry face on, says, "They ran out of French toast!"

"Whoa! Calm down. Class doesn't start for almost two hours. Wanna go and grab some from Burger King or something? They have French toast in American Burger Kings."

Then Odd said happily, "Mmm, okay!"

So we all left school grounds and went to the nearest Burger King. "Found one! Right there," I said and pointed. We all went in and everyone noticed they didn't have money.

Odd was in shambles. "NO! I'm gonna die of starvation!"

I then reassured everyone by saying, "Don't worry, everyone, this one's on me." I look up and say, "Hmmmm… The Mc. Griddle knockoff, and a large coke please."

Everyone then ordered. At the end the total was nineteen euros. I pull out a five hundred dollar euro and say, "Umm…will this do?"

He then said "Crasseux riche Américaine!" (Filthy rich American) as he gave me back my change.

I then laughed and said "Je suis riche, mais au moins je ne suis pas un connard!" (I am rich, but at least I'm not an asshole!) We get our food after the ordeal, and I count my change. "Hmm…it's perfect change. Let's eat!" I said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Odd whined. The group laughed. After a few minutes, we were finished eating and then left the establishment. "Im ready for class now that I ate," Odd said happily. "Thanks, Blaze, for buying food," Odd said again while hugging me at the crosswalk.

"Ohh…umm…anytime, bro," I said hugging him back. We walk across the street, Odd trying to jump on me. "Okay, this isn't dangerous at all!" I said out loud.

"Just lemme get a back ride! I'm tired of walking!" Odd said out loud and grumbling.

"Fine! Hop on." I turn red with embarrassment. "You're my bro if anyone asks!" I said again.

"Hey, why do you have a little boy on your back?" Chase said.

"He's not a little boy, he's my brother! You better stop or I'll jump on your back!" I said.

"If you jump on my back, I'll fling you over my shoulder!" Chase said jokingly.

I laughed. We all chatted on the way back to school, Odd still on my back, now asleep. "AGAIN!? I think I'd rather have Luna on my back!" I said angrily.

Luna blushes. "How about you just leave Odd on the street?" Luna offered.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." I dropped Odd, and said, "Hop on, cutie pie!" She hops on and hugs me.

Then Luna whispers, "I love riding you…your back, that is." She blushed.

I laughed and hugged her backwards and said, "I love you."

* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****  
**

Walking back to the school, I still carried Luna on my back. "You okay back there?" I ask Luna.

She hugs me tighter and gets more comfortable and says, "Yeah, but what about Odd?"

I reassure her by saying, "He's like a dog, he always finds his way home."

But with that being said, Odd come running down the sidewalk saying. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

We all ignore and keep walking. "Why didn't you knock him on his head?" Luna said with embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure he's not that bad," I said.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" the entire group except Odd and I yelled.

I give a surprised yet scared face and say, "Sorry."

When Odd caught up, he was panting heavily, and said, "Hey! Why did you just leave me to die back there?!" he said while panting.

Me, still carrying Luna on my back, started to walk backwards. "Cause you fell asleep. I let I happen once, I won't let it happen again. Now hurry up, we have to get to biology."

Pretty soon, Yumi was riding on Ulrich's back. She looked a little too tall to do that, but seemed to enjoy it. "When are we gonna show Chase the place?" Luna asked.

I laughed and said, "Rhyme time…" to myself.

"It depends if we don't have a XANA attack today. Sixth hour, if we do have one, about thirty minutes after the attack," Jeremy said.

"YES! I can't wait to see what it's like there." Somehow he appeared to have a face like this 'X3' but vertical.

Ignoring that, we continued random chatter till we were interrupted by Odd saying this: "Has anyone had a dream where potatoes just never existed?"

I ignored this and continued walking. "Odd, you're officially crazy," Yumi said while still on Ulrich's back.

We came to the gates of the school. "Umm…what the hell?! Why are the gates closed?" I run over with Luna still on my back and try to open the gate. It didn't budge. "Okay…?" I said again. I look around and then get a running start and climb the wall. "Good thing there's vines here!" I said as I climbed the vines. "Now how will you guys get up here?" I ask myself. "Jeremy? Aelita? Strategize on how I can get people up here! Ulrich! Put Yumi down! Odd...! You're doing a good job!" I commanded the group.

"Okay, guys first! Then they make a tower, now the girls climb up and then they climb over!" Jeremy said. Aelita nodded in approval.

"Okay! Let's do that!" I accepted. The guys climbed each other, and then Yumi went, then Luna, then Aelita was next.

Aelita looked at her dress, then said, "Umm…I'm wearing a dress."

I groaned then said, "NO ONE LOOK UP HER DRESS!"

Jeremy then blushed, so did Aelita. She began to climb and then she got to the top. I grabbed Odd's hand. "Now, Chase climb up, then Ulrich, then Jeremy, then Odd!" I commanded again.

When everyone was on top of the wall, the group cheered. Then we jumped off the wall, and ran in the direction of the school

I looked at my phone. "We have thirty minutes until class starts," I said out loud.

I looked over at Jeremy, who was thinking. "What's up, Jeremy?" Aelita asked concerned.

"I'm just trying to understand why the gate was locked. It's only locked at night," Jeremy said confused.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing," Ulrich assured Jeremy.

"Hey McDonnall!" Jim approached me. "Mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

I accepted and walked with him, and said to the group, "Hey, I'll see you guys in biology." I turn to Jim and whisper, "Am I in trouble?"

He laughs and says "No, of course not. I was watching on the security camera and there was a malfunction on the gate and it locked on you and your friends. But instead of calling the school, you took matters in your own hands and helped everyone over the wall. You're a leader, Blaze, and don't you forget it. And that's the first time I ever called a student by their first name. Now get to class!" he said, and then smiled after he yelled.

I smiled and ran to my friends. "Hey, what did Jim say?" Yumi asked.

"He seen us go over the wall," I answered.

"WHAT!?" everyone said.

"It's okay, though. After we went over the wall, he said that I should be a leader," I said as we walked to biology.

"Well, Jeremy is the leader," Aelita said while blushing.

"I know, I would never even want to be a leader in the first place. But what happens when Jeremy is AFK - I mean, away from his keyboard, and can't talk to us? Like if a XANA monster is in the room? We need a screen of what is going on on Lyoko. You're still considered first in command, but I'm second. Okay?" I assured the group, especially Jeremy.

"I understand. We've had many problems with XANA getting into the computer room," Jeremy said with a thinking look.

"See? And Chase, you'll be the newest edition to the group," I said.

"Wait, what the hell are we talking about?" Chase said with a very confused look on his face.

"You know about the supercomputer?" I asked him while we walked.

Chase gave a negative "No."

"Okay. That's one thing we'll do, two birds with one stone. I'll put you on Lyoko and you'll get on Lyoko for your first time," I said while walking backwards. I ran into someone and fell over.

"Ouf!" said the unnamed girl.

"What the-?" I pronounced. I looked in the eyes of a girl.

"Ahhh!" we both screamed.

"I'm Blaze, who the hell are you?" I asked the girl.

"Umm…I'm Rainy, I'm new here," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you." I rubbed my head and pulled myself up to my feet.

Chase ran to her aid and said, "I'm Chase."

The girl blushed and said, "Nice to meet you, Chase and Blaze."

I then said to myself, _Note to self: don't walk backwards again._

Luna then walked up to me and said. "Are you okay, Blazie?"

"I'm fine, thanks, sweetie. Are you okay?" I said to Luna, then said to Rainy.

"I'm fine now," she said being held by Chase.

"That was fast. Come on, let's get to biology." We all walked to biology with a new friend…mostly Chase's.

* * *

**Review please! Chapter 15 soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

**Chapter 15****  
**

We all walked to biology, and then Chase asked Rainy, "What class do you have first?"

She responded by saying, "Biology, do you have it too?"

Chase nodded in approval and started making out with her.

Aelita then said, "If you don't stop you two, you're gonna get caught, Jeremy and I know a good place to do that."

Jeremy turned bright red, and the entire group stared at Jeremy.

Rainy turned to Aelita and said, "Where would that be…umm?"

"Aelita. And it's behind the gardener's shed," she said this while giggling and with a blushing face.

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were now looking back and forth at the nerdy couple for a few minutes. Then Jeremy says out loud, "We make out behind the gardener's shed, is that a problem!?"

Odd then says, "No, but-"

Something, or someone interrupts him. We look in the direction he's looking and see a cute girl walking in a different direction. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Odd said to himself, but loud enough for us to hear.

We all say, "Run to her, Odd."

He blushes and runs after her. "That shouldn't take a few minutes let's get to class," Jeremy said to the group. We then walk to the science building for biology.

As we sat in the classroom, Ulrich turns to me and says, "Odd's not here."

I agreed with him by saying, "Yeah, I know."

After I finished my sentence, the teacher yelled my name. "Blaze! Do you know how a living cell moves?"

I looked at her like she asked me a dumb question and say, "They use their phalanges to move about. Also, they can move the nucleus ahead of themselves, and then they shift the rest of their internal organs the same place as the nucleus."

She then looks away and says, "Correct, we're not even in that section yet…"

I look away and continue doing future work for the class. Ulrich then looks in my direction almost upset and says, "Could…could you probably help me out with this class?"

I look at him and say, "Of course, Rick. I'd be glad to help you out and I'm glad you asked." I ended my sentence in a smile.

He thanked me and continued listening to the teacher. When the teacher finished lecturing the class, I went up to her and said, "I don't even know your last name."

"Hertz."

I nodded and said, "Okay, could I have next week's work and a biology book? I'm going to help Ulrich with the class."

Mrs. Hertz then said, "Well, you're also going to need his missing work." She pulled out one folder full of his missing work, and then another then another soon she had five different folders on the table. Then she said, "He has not turned in 4 sections of his missing work, and he has one folder of tests he didn't even attempt at. I even have the ones he has his names on, and they are empty of work." She sighed, and then said, "Talk to his other teachers. I'm not the only one he's failing."

I nodded and looked at Ulrich sadly. He had his head down on the table probably sleeping. I walk towards him and slam the stuff on the table he was sleeping on and he jolts awake. "What the hell!?" He looks at me angrily and says again, "What's this crap?"

I look at him with anger and say, "This crap is your ticket out of Uncle Otto's place, forever."

He looks at the pile of work, then at me, and looks sadly at me and says, "Okay, but I'll need help, Blaze."

I nodded. I rose my hand and said, "Ma'am, I'm going to help Ulrich with his work. Are you going to continue teaching today?"

She shook her head in negative while she was reading the lesson plans, and then I grabbed the folders, book, and my bag and said to the group, "See you guys. Come on, Rick, we gotta make a miracle happen." I smiled as I said the last part.

Ulrich was quiet for a minute then said, "Hey!"

I laughed, and then heard the others laugh loudly.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the shortness...again.**

* * *

**Chapter 16****  
**

We were in Ulrich's room, and I had the first chapter of his work. I said, "Okay, Ulrich. Here's the first chapter of work, and here's the first chapter of the book. Read the book first, Ricky."

He looked at me and said, "Don't call me, Ricky, BLAZIE!"

I turned red and closed my eyes angrily, then said, "Only Lunners can call me that!"

Some time passed and Ulrich started working on the papers while I looked at Mrs. Hertz's lesson plans. Then I said to Ulrich, "Wow, you'll be at my speed in no time, bro."

Ulrich scoffed and said, "I only wanna pass the class."

I then put the papers down angrily and commanded, "You're gonna do more then pass. You're gonna get grades like me! And then your father will be proud of you. I want what's best for you. So that's why I think you should just live with me and the group at my place."

I smiled, and flashed back to when I was at home when I said this, because I asked my mother before I left: "Could I take some strays home, mommy?"

She laughed and said, "If you mean friends, then yes you can. We have plenty of room for them. Your father and I did talk about having more children, but now we can't, cause of his injury." Then she began to cry.

I hugged her to comfort her, because about seven years after I was born, there was a car accident with my father. But nasty story short, my father can't create children anymore.

Ulrich then said, "Umm…what do you mean?"

I then said, "I mean, come live with me, bro. Get out of that asshole's place."

Ulrich was in a pondering pose, "I'm gonna call my mother and tell her that I want to live in America with you."

I stop him and say, "Any money problems, my dad can fix it. Any scholarship college things? My dad can pay for it. No worries, cuz, I mean…bro," I smile and let him continue calling his parents.

He dials the number and looks back at me. I give him a thumbs up and he groans. I hear a girlish mumble on the other end. "Hi, Natalie, it's Ulrich. Can you give the phone to dad?" I heard laughter on the other end and he continued the call by saying, "YES! I want to talk to dad."

We waited a bit, and then heard a manly voice. Ulrich gulped and then said, "Hi, dad. I'm doing better in school, and I would like to move out." I then heard yelling, and Ulrich pulled the phone away from his ear. "It would be better if I did. I would be moving in with Blaze, Stephen, and Laura. And I'll be amongst a few of my peers that will be staying there instead… NO! They are not a bad influence! Quit saying shit about them like they are a bunch of delinquents!"

There was silence on the phone, and then he nodded and said, "Okay, dad. Umm…I never say this a lot, but…I love you… Bye." He then hung up. And he nodded to me. "It's done. I will be moving out after school lets out in the winter for break."

I sighed in relief. "That's only ten months from now. At least your with friends and your cool cou – bro." I changed my wording from cousin to bro.

Ulrich smiled and said, "You're not too bad cous - I mean, bro."

I smiled and slapped him and said, "Get back to work!" in a laughing matter. I then said to him, "Hey, I'm gonna get me a drink. You want anything?"

He nodded, and then said, "Something with caffeine." He then smiled.

I laughed, and then closed the door, turned around, and was face to face with Sissi. I was surprised by her presence and said, "Oh, hi!"

She looked at me angrily and said, "Where's my Ullry poo?!"

I then said, "Oh, he's in…the gym. I think he's inside still if you can catch him."

She scampered off, and then Ulrich opened the door a bit and said, "Thanks. You're a little too nice to everyone in the first place."

I smiled, slammed the door on him, and laughed away.

* * *

**Review please! Chapter 17 soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter for today, but no worries. I will update soon, and stop leaving you in the dark!**

* * *

**Chapter 17****  
**

I walked down the hall to the vending machines, and was looking at the pictures of beverages. I seen the Mtn. Dew logo, and grabbed the dollar that matched the amount needed like a normal American 'tourist'. I then said, "Ha! There's the one I want." I looked around for the dollar receiver but I couldn't find it. I then scoff and realize there is a picture of the dollar bill above a little box, I slam my palm into my face and say, "I'm a dummy…" and put the money into the slit, and it takes it. I jump happily and say, "Yay!" I stop and look around noticing that was the weirdest thing I've done today. I then punch the Mtn. Dew button and nothing happens. I glance at the machine and then say, "Umm…'scuse me?" Then the drinks come out. "Hmm…oh well." I grab the drinks and the change and walk back to the room.

As I walk back to the room drinking one of the beverages, I hear Ulrich yelling, "Help!" and I kick down the door.

I then say an obscurity. "Holy shit! Ulrich what's your-"

He then points to a purplish dark smoke. I drop the drinks and run with Ulrich back down the stairs calling Jeremy, and getting on my computer to check one of the towers. "Damn it! He turned off his phone!" I say to Ulrich.

"So did Yumi!"

The computer starts beeping, and then look at the screen. "It's an attack! Quick, send a text to the group multiple times. Someone's bound to answer! I'll send a message to Aelita's computer and Jeremy's computer," I said to Ulrich.

Ulrich then said in anger "Damn it, everyone turned their phones off?!"

We came to the exit and slammed our shoulders on the door, knowing it could be mechanically locked. The door smashed open, breaking the lock on it. Holding my arm, I said, "Damn, that hurt! How did we even do that?"

Ulrich then commanded while holding his shoulder, "There's no time for that! We need to get to the science room."

I then said to him, "It's fine. You go there, imma test my skills on the computer." I ran to the sewers waving to him.

"Okay, be careful!" He then ran to the science room.

I then said to myself, "It's time to test my new creation." I pulled up my sleeve showing a weird contraption, and clicking a button to make something extend and spin in a circle, horizontally.

I come to the manhole cover and pull it off while grunting. "Whew! Got that off," I laugh as I climb down and get to the bottom. I look at my arm and then the bars on the ceiling, I click the button and then jump up. "It grabbed onto the bar like I expected, and supporting my weight! I didn't expect that!" I then grabbed a grip that was in my palm and when I grasped it, I started to move forward. "This is promising," I said with a very happy grin on my face. "Hmm, let's see if I can do…this!"

I then turned a dial on the grip with the hand that had this rider device on it. It started moving faster. "YES! It's working!" I then pushed it into high gear and started moving faster and leaning with the pipes, which I was riding along. I then cheered as I came to a halt and then jumped off, and with a click of a button. It went right back up my sleeve.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I said as I climbed the ladder up to the sliding door that led to the bridge. I ran across the bridge, and then, instead of grabbing the rope, I jumped and did a front flip and rolled into the elevator upon arrival. I clicked the button and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Halfway down, I felt my phone vibrate. It was Ulrich. He was calling me. I answered it by saying, "Dimitri Mendeleev here?"

He then said, "Who!?"

I then heard Jeremy in the background say, "He was the one that discovered the periodic table and is believed to be smarter than Albert Einstein."

Ulrich then said, "Umm…okay? How's the computer coming along?"

I then answer, "Just about warmed up and ready. All I gotta do is start the scanners and get them ready."

Jeremy then grabbed the phone and said, "Are you serious?! It takes me longer just to start the program!"

I then said to Jeremy, "I have my secrets. See you when you get here." I then hung up on them and did a quick test on the scanners and a virtual trial run to see if it would work. "Wow! Faster than Jeremy," I said triumphantly to myself. "Wonder how Aelita would think about that…" I then laughed. "I'm not gonna destroy something so precious." I smiled and said to myself, "I talk to myself way too much!"

I then heard the elevator doors open. I swivel around and see the group. "Get to the scanners! Jeremy, tell me if I'm doing this right!"

Chase then said happily, "This is gonna be my first time on Lyoko!"

Then the rest of the group said, "YOU BETTER NOT MESS US UP!"

I gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of my head and said, "No worries. I'll getcha in and out of there in no time!"

Jeremy turned to the group and yelled, "What the hell! Get down there and get on Lyoko!"

I looked at the group. They almost looked scared. I then tug on Jeremy's sweater as the elevator starts to close. He looks at me and goes, "Hmm?"

I then say after the door is fully closed, "Don't you think you're a bit hard on them? You don't have to yell; they will get down there at the same speed as the elevator."

He then looks sad, and says, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I've been under a lot of stress lately. Finding a way to destroy XANA, the other supercomputers… Aelita's virus is out of her now, but if we turn off the supercomputer then he will still be able to attack, and we won't be able to stop him. I then figured out there are about five thousand other supercomputers that have this power to connect to the Lyoko network, and I'm pretty sure other people could get into it, but it's impossible to understand. Anyways, ready?"

"Yes!" I then click a button and say, "Transfer: Chase, transfer: Ulrich, transfer: Luna. Scanner: Chase, scanner: Ulrich, scanner: Luna… Virtualization!" I heard a faint humming sound, and then three little blue blips appeared on the screen in front of me. "You guys there?"

I then heard a grunt in pain. "Good to hear you're able, Chase. Don't look at me!" I laughed and said to Jeremy on the side, "He was looking up when I was talking."

He face palmed.

I turn my direction to the group and say, "Okay, the rest of the herd will be there shortly." I then clicked a button and said. "Transfer: Odd, transfer: Yumi, transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Odd, scanner: Yumi, scanner: Aelita. Virtualization!" There was the humming again, then there were six blips on my screen. "All good?"

There was many yes', except for Chase's. "You okay, Chase?"

He then responded, "Yeah, my ass hurts, but I do look badass!"

I laughed. "Good, now get to work. I'll keep an eye on the screen. I then look to Jeremy and say to him, "Do you think I could get an armor upgrade by any chance?"

He nodded and said, "Sorry, Blaze. I don't have those type of resources." He said this while giving me a hushed face.

I muted the microphone and then said, "What do I need to do for you?"

He responded by saying, "Just be a great leader on Lyoko, command strategies, protect Aelita."

I nodded. He held out his hand for a handshake. I then got up and hugged him. "I'm a hugger, I hate shaking hands."

There was a rapid beeping on the computer. We looked at the screen and seen a red-colored blip run towards the group. Jeremy then says, "Get to the scanner now!"

I nodded and ran to the elevator without question, and got to one of the scanners as fast as possible. A bright light blinded me, and I was on Lyoko. I then was dangling in the air, and then fell, landing on my feet. I then looked up and said, "I'm on, Jeremy."

I then noticed I was wearing a helmet and a new armor set. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you've noticed. I marked the location on your HUD, now GO!"

And with that, I ran to join up with the group.

* * *

**Review please! They make me happy!**


End file.
